


Grief, Belief, and Mischief

by mermaidfan



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Fingering, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Rape, Sex, Smutt, cat fetish, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidfan/pseuds/mermaidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader's life turns upside-down when her family dies in a car crash and she's the only surviver. She may have the money to go to the school of her dreams now, but does she have the will power and courage to handle a mischief God coming in to her dreams and driving her insane with the idea of Her becoming his new beloved 'playmate' I mean wife. </p><p>Well this girl has something that the god of lies wants, and the question is what is it and why? Must be because the god of lies is lonely or something, because he is never happy with any oh humm mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Lost Lamb

You were in your room watching TV, when the doorbell rang. "Coming," you sang. You were in a good mood since you had just saw your favorite show and finally the show had the one character you have been dying to see on the blasted tv show for weeks now. You believed that today was going to be a good day, even if it was raining outside, still to you it was a good day. You family was coming home from their convention for their sweet little angel, Jasmine, yYou were in your room watching TV, when the doorbell rang. "Coming," you sang. You were in a good mood since you had just saw your favorite show and finally the show had the one character you have been dying to see on the blasted tv show for weeks now. You believed that today was going to be a good day, even if it was raining outside, still to you it was a good day. You family was coming home from their convention for their sweet little angel Jasmine, your niece. 

 

The person rang the door bell again, "Yes, I'm coming!" You came to the door to see a policeman. The first that came to your mind was what did you do, then the policeman said, "I'm sorry to tell you this Ms. But you family died in a car accident on road 45 and street 16." 

 

 

Those were words you never wanted to hear. 

 

 

Once you recieved your associates degree, you had enough money to go to Florida. Not what many people would have chose for their education destination, but you wanted to learn how to do animation and special effects. So going to Florida was a little easier for you. You found a cheap but nice apartment that was very spacious for the price. One bedroom apartment with cable, Internet, and phone, with all the utilities payed for. The place was very nice and close by to the beach. For having a bikini body you will be taking advantage of that. Good thing you did bring your blu... Green/gold/and black bikini??? When did you buy yourself a weird looking bikini? 'Strange...' You thought... Going through more of your clothes, some of them were the same strange color scheme. 

 

"Weird? I must be stressed... I should just go get something to eat or watch TV? Something to clear my head." You said tiredly yawning the last syllable. Walking into the kitchen you notice you haven't gone to the grocery store just yet to buy food for the week. "Shit, dammit forgot, oh well Ill get food tomorrow." You grumble under your breath. So instead you trudge to the futon and turn that into a bed, with the little strength you have left, you put the new 'brookstone' (store that sells amazing quality merchandise) matterise pad that you bought to only fit the futon; on the futon. Now the darn matterise actually felt like a cloud. You also put the new bedsheets on too and lastly covered yourself with a new blanket you were given from one of your many friends. 

 

You stuck a movie into your xbox, well, after the damn thing stopped with the constant updates. The darn thing updated until finally you were like fuck this and just went to sleep.

 

 

:meanwhile: while you were in dream land...

 

"Sleep, my darling, for soon, very soon you will be mine." A very handsome and sexy voice huskily whispered in your ear. The man gently licked and nippled the shell of your ear. You whimpered and moaned in your sleep. The strange man stroked your cheek and gently moved away some stray hair out of your face. "My dear, soon if not tomorrow or this up coming week, you will become mine one like it or not. My darling you'll soon have a meaning for your life." The strange man kissed you on the cheek, on the neck twice, and one the lips once passionately.

 

Your dream:

 

You were in a giant castle with maids and servants where ever you turned. Your escort was a handsome man with black raven hair sleeked back, reminded you of the Thor movies with Loki. The man had the same garb as well. He took you to a large room with a huge bed. You two were lying on it and he was whispering how much he loved you till he told you that he would take you whether you liked it or not.

 

To be continued...

 

 

 


	2. Nightmare... Is Loki real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts to experience weird goings on. What will happen only time will tell.

You woke up, shivering, why the heck were you shivering? It was like 80 degrees in the apartment, thank goodness you had air conditioning. In some respects you remembered your dream from last night, Loki took your virginity... Well it was something you wanted since you saw the Thor and avenger movies. Though, something about it, the way he talked and the way you felt, just didn't feel quite right to you. Almost like it was forced. Like he was forcing you to have his children or something. You shrugged it off and started your day. First off, you had to get food... There was a grocery store near by and pick up some kitchen supplies for cooking your meals. Shifting the warm covers off your cold body, you noticed that you were in the nude. What the heck? You had gone to bed in your clothes so you should be completely covered head to toe in cloth. Maybe not designer clothes, but at least something. You didn't even have your underwear on. Which frightened you. Dashing to your room, you closed the door and took whatever clothes you felt like wearing today. A simple ironman shirt and a white skirt. 

 

 

Taking your purse, your keys, and puting on your shoes, you were off to the store. The simple walk by it self was nice, true, the air was humid and the weather was overcast, but you felt calm and collected. This place was more like home then your previous home in (hometown). The grocery store was nice and the people were pleasent. Why people thought Florida was a bad place to move were crazy. The store had everything you needed, the mall was a few blocks away; a voice in your head told you that they may have a lingerie store there. 'What the heck, I don't even have a boyfriend... Why do I need sexy underwear for? I'm not a slut.' You thought to yourself. 

'Oh but you must, what if a handsome man of your dreams comes to bless you with his ultimate gift?' Now that couldn't be your thoughts, no way do you think or talk to yourself like that, and the only thing that a man could bless you with other than money, a good life, a beautiful home: is a child, and you could not have a child right now. The last thing you needed was a child, you remembered your sister and her children, they were pain in the arses. If it was between a cat or a bouncing baby: you choose the new born kitten any day. For you love kittens, they are just too adorable, and they are so soft and cuddly. Sure you could cuddle a baby or a man, but they're not soft, they don't purr, and with a man cuddling you, he would want something back in return: as in he puts his dodad in the girls entrance. Guys are just pigs or more procisly horny dogs, or coyotes if you want to go with Native American terms. You were still a virgin, being a virgin meant you were a target to most men. You still ignored the voice in your head and headed home. Once you got back you made yourself lunch. A pepperoni sandwich with pomegranate juice.  

 

After you ate you took out your video games and begun to play those for a while until nightfall. You realized how late it was and since you weren't hungery you were awake enough to go to bed in you bedroom. 

 

Quickly making the bed with the same stuff like the futon had you put the blankets on the bed and turned the light off and fell asleep.

 

To be continued....


	3. Nightmare Pt 2 Loki's 'Hilarious' way of saying you are mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that your getting ready for your education at this school, the stupid dreams are making you worry more and more. What are you to when you start dreaming that you're about to have a baby. Oh yeah that's a scary thought.

You awoke to sudden pains in your sides, lady parts, and mainly your tummy. Your eyes were burly from all the tears that spilt out of your puffy red eyes. Trying to lift up your arm to at least rub your sore tummy, you noticed that you were in a hospital bed for starters, your legs were spread wide, and you felt cool air in an area that should be cover. You were about to ask what was going on and why were you in the hospital, until a doctor came in. He had slicked back raven hair, sharp features in his face, and he really looked familiar. You were about to scream just out of pure instinct, until the doctor kissed you, forcing his tongue inside your mouth. Claiming ever nook and cranny of your cavern as his property. Once he parted the kiss a string of saliva was the only thing connecting you two. Another wave of pain strikes your body like lightning. You groaned, the doctor kissed your forehead in sympathy. "There, there my darling, the pain will soon be over, once our little prince is born." He cooed in your ear, licking the shell. Your eyes widened, did he just say, "our prince is born?" 'No, no I can't have a baby not now! I'm not ready for a commitment like that!' You thought, worrying, more waves of pain struck your insides. All this pain inside you felt like someone was knitting a sweater out of your organs. Another doctor came in and instructed you to push. You shook your head 'no'. No way in hell were you going to have this baby. Then the other doctor pressed your knees closer to your stomach, making it hard to not push out the baby that was about to be born. "There we are miss, keep going, we almost have a head! Just three more pushes. Take a deep breath for me please and... Go!" You couldn't take the pain any longer and once you heard a shrill cry. Your eyes felt heavy and suddenly the darkness won. 

 

 

You woke up next morning at 7:56. Almost scream from complete fear and the fact that it felt so real. You did not want that to happen in reality. What kept you sane was that you knew that was a dream. There was no way you could become pregnant and be delivering in one day. Thank goodness for that. So what was on your next schedule was to pick up school supplies. You needed your computer and software, your books, and also needed to get your school map. That was mainly it. Oh and you had to get some recipe books and also toiletries. You had a full list to do. Plus get a Halloween costume, that was the last thing to do. Since it was only August 12, you had enough time to get things done.

 

You also had to get some new clothes for school. The mall should have some. So you decided to go get food from Panera Bread first for breakfast. Then go to the apple store to get a brand new computer. Then go get some new art supplies. At Panera Bread they were serving freshly baked cimminon rolls and pure chocolate Macdame nut cookies. You got yourself a cimminon roll, orange scone, and a coffee cake, with a smoothy. While you ate that at a random table, you saw many couples come in, now, some were just talking to each other, the others; were kissing. Many of the couples were cooing either at the bundle of joy they brought with them or their about to have. Many of the guys were petting the very big bulging bellies of the mothers to be. You gazed at them, some, either out of pity, or some out of longing. The couples with just the two, guy and girl, you stared longingly at; the future mothers and the future couch potatoes, you stared at them in pity. That's the main reason you didn't want a child, for one thing, you had school to go to, and second, you couldn't take care of two children, the moron who got you preggers and the crying poop and barf factory. 

 

You have better things to do like: get an education, earn money, make a living then you'll try to get a family, maybe. If that was really nesscary. So you still had some of your food left and you were starting to get full. You were not one for wasting food, so you asked for to go bags and headed out the door. The next stop was your school since you needed your supplies. Once there you got your schedule and started picking up the books for your four classes. You were bummed when you found out you had algebra this semester. Heading to the mall you could see all the awesome stores you loved. Although you wished you could go to the capital mall in Orlando Florida or the Miami mall. The Disney one would be the best out of all of them. Anyway, you headed to HnM to find nice suitable clothes for this next semester. You saw all the cutest things and they were on sale. What luck. Only problem was they were all maternity clothes, which was weird. Good thing this is not the baby boom or these clothes would be selling like Loki t-shirts. Checking for at least some sort of good bargain, you saw Victoria secret was having a good sale , which was the weirdest thing ever, buy 1 bra get 1 bra and 3 pairs of panties for free. What is this a end of the season sale or what? So you go inside and buy a nice lace bra and pick out another only in black plus three matching panties. The lady rang you up and gave you a free gift; free lingerie and robe. You tried to decline her, but she absolutely insisted. 

 

Your next destination was the bookstore. The recipe books and Algebra books were a necessity, it was a good thing that there was a bookstore in the mall. You found a biggest looser recipe book and also found delicious Paula Deen recipes that you wanted to try, you bought many cooking stars recipe books. Then found the algebra book you needed. So you were ready to go. 

 

You found it was getting dark out, so you took your stuff and walked at a brisk pace. Hoping no mugger would take these things from you. The walk home was scary since you had no one but yourself to protect you. A lightbulb in your head went off, you do need someone, but for now you'll stick to being by yourself at least until you have your bachelors. 

 

Finally returning to the apartment, yes, you made it back safe and sound. You placed all the crap on the floor and took everything that was for the kitchen to the kitchen and took the stuff for the school over to your desk. Then, took your new bras and crap to your room, till you decide to put away. 

 

You were tired, taking out your doggy bag, you finished off what was left. The coffee cake was good. Ready to hit the hey, you took off your clothes and sauntered off to bed. Rolling off the covers to make way for you. Once on you rolled the covers over you and fell asleep on the spot.

 

To be continued...~~~~


	4. You will be mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes you wether you want him or not!

Your dreams were the same, Loki took you over and over, until you were finally showed signs of life growing inside you. All you could see in your dreams before you awoke was your red eyes. Scary red eyes, then you blacked out. 

Waking up with a start, tears trickled down your cheeks, 'where did these come from, I mean it's only a nightmare.' You thought wiping away the falling tears. "Oh yes only a nightmare, how wrong you are, my sweetling!" You could feel heated breathes on your neck, as the voice whispered that sentence in your ear. You felt the stranger put his arms around you in a creepy embrace. "My darling," he placed his face in the crook of your neck, you could feel him taking a long whiff of your (h/l) (h/c) locks, "smell devine. I wonder what you taste like, my guess, and I'm usually correct, you taste delicious." You quivered under his touch. 

"Please don't..." You pleaded. You could feel the smirk on the back of your neck. For some odd reason you were right between his legs. Right now, you really regreted that you took off your clothes, except your panties. 

His right hand traveled down, while his left traveled upward toward your tender mounds. The stranger, began to leave feather light kisses on your back. Finding a spot on your neck he slowly began to lick the soft flesh. Nipping here and there, suckling the smooth skin. His right hand had traveled to your thigh, caressing your smooth warm skin. Your core was heating up fast; this stranger had a touch that could make a proud woman beg for mercy. Trying your hardest to hold in moans that were desperate to escape your mouth. You could feel your core pulsing aching for that release. Your squirming was grinding against his impressive bulge in his underclothes. Damn, he felt huge against your sobbing wet cunt. You never had sex before where the guy actually pushed his member inside you. You may have experimented by touching a guys do-dad, but that's as far as it gone, never did the shaft go this close to your entrance. 

"My, my you are such a naughty girl," he was cut off, "says the guy who is raping me!" Loki was a little disoriented by that comment for no one ever backed talked him before, he recovered quickly as though you said nothing, "you may be saying no now, but your body tells an entirely different story." 'Damn men, always thinking that no means yes and yes means hell yeah.' The stranger began stroking your very sensitive backside, holding on to whatever dignity you had left. He slowly took off you panties with just one hand while still stroking your very sensitive backside and thighs. You felt only you breasts being played with, calming your nerves down until his right hand came back stroking your backside all the way to the middle. Using only one finger, he stroked your clit, going up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. 'Damn him, he's touching me in places that feel sooo good. I don't know how long I can keep this up.' A moan escaped your lips, "already moaning for me my darling? The real fun has yet to start!" He lustfully whispered in your ear. 

"Please don't," you tried to say through unintentional moans. His left hand caressed your soft flat tummy. Licking the shell of your ear, "I cannot wait til you start becoming round with our child." Loki lustfully whispered in your ear as he rubbed soothing circles on your flat sensitive belly. "I can smell your arousal, you must want a child as well." He smirked. 

"No please, I don't have time for a baby!" You whimpered, sobbing. 

"Oh, I guess you're going to have to make time for our child and me lest we forget." The silky voice sang in your ear, 'damn how his voice turns you on.' You could feel his impressive shaft grind against your entrance. When did he take off his underwear? His hands traveled down to your thighs. Caressing your thighs soothingly, he pulled them apart. You could now see his length in all it's glory. You both were sitting up, he lift you up and pushed you down on his shaft. 

"Please No! It HURTS! Please take it out!" You screamed.Tears rolled down your (e/c) eyes as the pain overwhelmed your senses. He began trusting without your consent. The pain was unbearable.

"Shh, my pet, you will soon feel the ultimate pleasure of your life." The devil whispered next to your ear.

"Please... Ah.. It-ah hurts, please stop, I can't take much more of this!" You panted and sobbed. Lifting you up and down, you could feel the sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach, that knot that was desperate to come undone. The need for release and that dire need pooling between your legs. You could feel his groin swelling, worry entering your veins, never did you have the desire for a child and here a man from another realm wants to make a baby with you. 

"So very tight you are pet, I'm so close to my end. I knew I chose right when I chose you. You will do well as my queen!" He said with gritted teeth as his pace got animalistic and his breath became labored. With a gruttle moan your eyes rolled in the back of your head from the overwhelming sensation, never have you felt this sensation of pure bliss. His warm milky seed was poured inside of your hot slimy womb. You came when you felt that over powering bliss and the sensation of warm cream pouring inside your tummy. Your juices covered his shaft like a glaze. 

Your eyes became very heavy as you were trying your hardest to stay awake. Instead sleep and exhaustion took you to slumberland. You fell onto the man who raped you' s chest, "so tired... Can't stay awake to kill you." You mumbled in your sleep. Loki kissed you and laid you down on the bed and laid down right next to you. "Good night my Queen."


End file.
